7teen: The heads go bonk!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP8: Jen falls and hits her head, and she thinks she is married to Jonesy and Emma is their daughter. Meanwhile, Mykan also hits his head and Courtney takes advantage of this to make him think she's his girlfriend.


**INTRO**

The Wong's were at the Garcia residence one evening as the two families were celebrating Jonesy and Nikki's first month anniversary since they were married and the families came together.

Nikki's father, Alex, kept embarrassing Nikki by saying that he was ready when they were to divorce anytime, to which Nikki replied, "Dad, we are not getting divorced."

Jonesy would ask his father-in-law to knock it off as well, though he spoke pretty sharply. "Jonesy…?" snapped his father, Brandon.

Jonesy apologized to everyone at the table, but he explained the reason why he was unhappy. He showed everyone a photo of him and Nikki at their wedding a month ago, and that Robbie and Diego had sabotaged it by pasting Jen's face over Nikki's so it looked like she was who Jonesy was marrying.

Both, Jen and Nikki were livid. "Ugh!" snapped Jen. "Why would ever want to marry Jonesy, even if we weren't related."

Courtney reminded Jen of the many times Jen used to dream about her and Jonesy while she was crushing on him… heard from when her journal was read aloud. Jen felt really embarrassed.

But Nikki's mother, Miranda, and Jen's mother, Emma, calmed everyone down and suggested they overlook these events and enjoy the rest of the evening. Everyone did so, and Nikki was almost too distracted to eat form playing with Baby Emma who was seated next to her.

"Come on, Nikki… let Emma eat." her stepmother-in-law said. Nikki apologized, but she couldn't help it whenever she was near Emma, or any cute baby at that. "Oh, it's just a natural thing. One day you'll be a mother yourself." said Miranda, but this made Jonesy and Nikki blush madly with embarrassment and sudden shock. The thought of them having children was already too much to handle. They were married, yet still only seventeen.

"Let's take slowly, mom." Nikki said.

"I don't know…" Jonesy teased. "I think maybe a son would really make things cool in our lives."

His wife teased him back saying they'd have a daughter, not a little Jonesy.

Jen was repulsed by the idea completely, but she did think it nice that her step-brother, and sister-in-law were happy. Jen was glad Nikki was part of her family now.

They even shared a big hug when it was time for the Wongs to head home. "It must be a little hard being married and not living together."

"Meh… it's no biggie." replied Nikki. Her husband laughed softly then kissed her goodnight and promised they'd meet up at the mall tomorrow for brunch.

Then they were gone.

Which meant Jonesy could now torture his brothers for wrecking his wedding photo, but Jen broke them up and explained their folks were going out of town early in the morning, and she was left in charge. "Have fun." Courtney teased, and she left to go hang with friends.

Jen decided she'd take the photo to the bathroom and try to get her picture off it without hurting the photo itself, but when she got to the bathroom, she heard her baby sister crying and went off to see if she could be any help and then forgot all about it the rest of the night.

…

The next morning, Nikki awoke to discover something pretty bad. "My wedding ring…!" It was gone!

…

While at the Garcia's Jen was already awake, and taking Baby Emma into the bathroom to give her a little bath in her baby basin. "Come on. Here ya go…" she cooed as she put her little sister into the warm water. Emma splashed and giggled.

Then Jen went to the sink to fetch the baby-soap when she noticed a ring next to the faucet. She recognized it immediately as Nikki's wedding ring, and that it must had fallen off while she was there last night.

Jen couldn't help but admire the ring and how pretty it looked, and even though she didn't think it right to try on another woman's wedding ring, she slipped it on her finger just to see how it looked.

Jen couldn't help but giggle and she almost felt like she was a married woman, but just then she heard Emma crying out for attention, and she quickly turned to head back to the basin… but Emma had splashed so much that the floor was so slippery, "WHOA…! YEOW…!" Jen slipped and skidded around like being on ice, and finally she slipped backwards and crashed, headfirst on the floor.

Her head felt really woozy as if the whole room was spinning. She managed to snap out of and pulled herself. She noticed the wedding picture still on the counter, and baby Emma still crying out… Jen smiled at the baby, which greatly resembled a young her and said, "Okay, honey, _Mommy's_ here."

Emma, though an infant, was confused when Jen has just said _mommy._

She got her bath anyway, and just in time before Jonesy was pounding on the door begging to be let in. "Come on, Jen! Open up!"

Jen came out, holding the baby, and smiled at Jonesy. "It's all yours, honey."

Jonesy blinked once, "Wait! What did you just call me?" he asked in confusion. Then he noticed Jen was wearing Nikki's wedding ring, but before he could say anything, Jen grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

Jonesy was shocked and struggled almost to get away. When they separated, Jen complimented how she enjoyed being his wife and the mother of their daughter, Emma.

Jonesy felt like his head was going to burst. "Wife… and… Daughter…?" He began to laugh hysterically, but Jen didn't understand what he was laughing, but suddenly Jonesy began to realize that Jen really did think they were married and Emma was their daughter, or why else would she have kissed him before, called him honey, and just peck him on the cheek as she passed by on her way downstairs to feed Emma. "Ah, man…!"

_**Intro**_


End file.
